Reencuentro
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Los cinco guerreros se reúnen, siempre y cuando haya algo por qué pelear, nunca dirán adiós, simplemente... hasta luego.


No siempre podían reunirse, eran raras las ocasiones, y más aún porque cuando lo hacían, sólo eran dos de ellos, a lo mucho tres, tenían la costumbre de planearlo por semanas, aunque claro, eras prácticamente IMPOSIBLE debido a sus situaciones actuales, para empezar, Horo Horo estaba en Hokkaido encargándose de la granja y el campo de plantas que tanto había soñado, Ren estaba en China, junto con, al parecer, su esposa, ¿Ren tenía esposa? Bueno, Chocolove estaba en la cárcel, Lyserg no podía apartarse de su trabajo como detective, Ryu y Tamao debían quedarse en Funbari, Manta estaba en la universidad a la que asistía casi todo el día, que por cierto estaba en Norteamérica y bueno… de Yoh y Anna no se sabía nada, ni dónde estaban, ni cómo, o por qué, simplemente no se reunían desde… que terminó la Shaman Fight.

–¡Pilika por favor, necesitamos terminar esto, no puedes ir con el chico ese!–

Reclamó el ainu, viendo como su hermana lo ignoraba olímpicamente y subía al convertible de un joven con lentes de sol.

–¡Pilikaaaa!–

–¡Hermano, ven, debemos llevarte a la estación de tren!–

–¿Eh…?–

–¿¡No lo recuerdas!?– Exclamó exaltada.

–No… ¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó a secas.

–¡Volverás ver a tus amigos!–

_**¿Cuánto tiempo?**_

_**¿¡Debo de continuar!?**_

_**¡Persiguiendo tu recuerdooooo!**_

Pero no solo Horo tenía su problemas, Lyserg por su parte, estaba en un caso de suma importancia, no sólo porque el acusado era shaman, lo que era peligroso, no porque andaba libre por Inglaterra y podía causar estragos en cualquier momento.

–¡Detective Diethel, ¿Hay rastro?!– Preguntó uno de los oficiales, Lyserg veía que Morphin, tras una larga búsqueda, aún no daba con las huellas del culpable, realmente tedioso, ya que no había podido dormir en días.

–No, me temo que no oficial…– Respondió escondiendo su arma entre su chaqueta.

–Por cierto, detective, ¿No partirá a China en poco tiempo?– Preguntó curioso el hombre.

–A Japón, pero haré una escala a Norteamérica a recoger a un amigo, por eso me urge terminar el caso.– Respondió cortante, mientras sentía cómo todo a su alrededor había cambiado tan drásticamente. –El tiempo… no se detiene…–

_**Cada noche puedo verte en mis sueños…**_

_**Tal como eras tiempo atrás…**_

_**Tratando de escapar de un campo de hierba…**_

_**Que no tenía final…**_

Chocolove, que estaba en prisión, era un ejemplo, sin embargo, aún en ese lugar, sentía que todo aquello que había hecho no se perdería con el tiempo…

–¿Cuánto tiempo he estado sentado, Mic?– Preguntó a la hitodama que del jaguar que flotaba a su lado, el cuál, sólo gruñó a modo de respuesta. –¿Seis, siete años tal vez?– Y volvió a recostarse en la banca.

–¡Oye, Chocolove!– Habló una voz, que era un guardia al otro lado de la reja.

–¿Qué pasa, capitán?– Preguntó volteando al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

–Te buscan.– Le dijo mientras abría la celda.

–¿A sí, quién?–

–Un tal, Lyserg Diethel, de Inglaterra.–

_**Recuerdo que yo trataba de correr…**_

_**¡Para poderte alcanzar!**_

_**Pero nunca tuve el aliento suficiente…**_

_**Para seguir tras de ti…**_

_**¡Oh no!**_

En China, una persona preparaba unas maletas, mientras que otra figura femenina le observaba a una distancia prudente.

–Vaya, deberías estar contento, Ren, luego de seis años al fin pueden volver a reunirse.– Comentó sentada en la cama.

–Lo tengo presente, Jun, pero aun así… son muchos años, desde que Hao nos envió a nuestra misión, ahora que al fin hemos cumplido, podemos volver a vernos.– Respondió, serio como siempre, terminando la maleta que había hecho recientemente.

–Me gustaría ir, pero sabes que debo quedarme.– Sonrió, a lo que él asintió.

–Lo sé, y estarás ocupada, es por eso que llevo a Men conmigo.– Terminó llevándose la maleta fuera del cuarto.

–Ren, debes recordar algo importante.– Habló su hermana de nuevo, provocando que él se detuviera.

–¿Y qué es?– Preguntó a secas, queriendo llegar al punto de ello.

–Tus amigos te están esperando.–

–Lo sé, y yo a ellos.–

_**¡Los años pasaron sin piedaaad!**_

_**Ya no he vuelto a ese lugar…**_

_**En el que una vez te vi…**_

_**Más mi corazón siempre…**_

_**¡Me pide regresaaar!**_

Lejos, muy lejos… un helicóptero aterrizaba, dejando bajar a dos personas, no muy lejano, ese lugar era en una playa, no se sabía exactamente cuál, pero aun así, ese era un buen lugar para tomar el avión de regreso.

–De regreso a casa.– Comentó un hombre alto, su cabellera ocultaba su mirada, y la otra persona, una mujer, cuyos cabello sobresalientes de su capucha eran dorados, asentía.

–Han pasado muchos años.– Respondió, mientras el viento y la tranquilidad de las olas los hacían sentir muy bien, después de mucho tiempo.

–Me pregunto… ¿Cómo habrá cambiado Funbari? Y más aún… las personas que están allá.– Sonrió, a pesar de los años, su físico cambiaba, y la madurez había incrementado considerablemente debido a ciertos hechos en su vida, pero después de todo, su esencia se mantenía viva, y eso hacía que su esposa, ya que llevaba el anillo en el dedo, se sintiera complacida y agradecida por ello.

–Sabes que sé lo que has querido decir, puedo leerte como a un libro, Yoh.– Complementó con una leve sonrisa.

–Jijiji, ya ansío verlos a todos, hace seis años que no nos vemos.– Comentó con nostalgia viendo esa playa, el agua y la arena jugaban perfectamente y en armonía, no había lugar más tranquilo, excepto claro, su hogar.

–Creo que serás el más cambiado de todos.– Y esa voz de nuevo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se arrejuntó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, a lo que ella respondió, cómodamente.

–Lo dudo mucho.– Respondió sonriendo de nuevo, bastaban unas horas y podrían abordar el avión que los llevaría a Japón, volverían a Funbari.

_**¡Los sueños!**_

_**¡No son de verdad!**_

_**¡Debo creer!**_

_**¡En la realidad!**_

_**Pero… ¿Cómo negar?**_

_**¡Aquello que siento en mi corazón!**_

_**¡Aún estoy buscando entre la luz!**_

_**¡Aquél distante recuerdoooo!**_

_**Cada momento me lamente en la oscuridaaad…**_

_**¿Por qué yo tengo que vivir?**_

_**¡Sin ti en este mundooo!**_

–Él sabía que esto pasaría…– Habló Lyserg, mientras todos veían al cielo, melancólicos, su destino, el pasado, el presente y el futuro, el ambiente se tensó, y de repente, pisadas se escucharon, trayendo consigo más que una nube de polvo.

–Pero todo estará bien, después de todo, eso fue lo que le prometimos jijiji.–

–¡Yoh, Anna!– Exclamaron todos.

Podían pasar días, años, siglos, pero ellos siempre volverían a estar juntos… no importaba qué, la amistad y el amor eran los valores más importantes en su corazón, capaces de romper cualquier barrera.

–¡Hola Tamao!–

–¡Ahhhh, Ryu, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habían llegado?!–

–Jejeje… creo que lo olvidé, Tamao…–

Tal y como decían, el tiempo no se detiene, y con él, nuevas vidas nacen, otras terminan, viejos amigos que murieron en el campo de batalla, y nuevos del porvenir del futuro… futuro… todo aquello por lo que ellos pelearon en su momento, estaba frente a ellos, porque el futuro es el ahora, nunca voltearían hacia atrás, siempre y cuándo hubiese algo por qué pelear.

–Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde Jejeje.–

–¡Manta!–

Siempre y cuando… hubiese algo por qué pelear, podrían estar seguros de que… todo estará bien.

**El final de una historia... El comienzo de otra…**


End file.
